


First Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Finn (Star Wars), Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn breaks through his suppressants and goes through his first heat with someone he probably shouldn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Kylo is in a definite position of power over Finn and Finn doesn't really have the agency to consent at this point in time, just a warning
> 
> And thanks to my bud for beta reading :)))

It's his first heat that comes in the middle of the mission on Jakku, entirely unwarranted and unaccounted for. They said to him that the suppressants were broken through severe "stress" and "anxiety", but FN-2187 thinks it's just because he's such a freak that his body can't be normal. 

Kylo Ren must have known what was happening to him, he had stared at him so intently on that planet. It didn't help the burning in his groin to be the center of attention from such a strong alpha, and he didn't know what to do or what was happening.

Almost as soon as they returned to the ship, he was summoned to the alpha’s quarters.  
-

Sitting on the bed, Kylo Ren pats his lap, "Come here." He says to the omega standing stiff near the door, "It's okay."

FN-2187 walks, spine straight, over to him. His thighs are wet and his stomach is churning with anxiety from being alone in a room with possibly the scariest alpha he's ever seen. He stands near Kylo’s knees, the alpha's hands are covering his lap and FN-2187 is unsure what the alpha wants him to do.

The alpha places a gloved hand on the omega's clothed thigh, rubbing it, "I want you to sit on my lap, omega." He moves his other hand to rest on the bed and tightens his grip on FN-2187's thigh, pushing him forward slightly.

FN-2187 moves to sit down on the alpha’s lap. When he parts his thighs to place his knees on the bed, slick runs down his thigh and he makes a small sound. The alpha growls back at him in response.

He pulls him roughly the rest of the way down. This close, FN-2187 catches a small whiff of a delicious smell and his body burns. He can't help himself, he shoves his face into Kylo's neck, his heart beating with something he doesn't understand. 

The large alpha chuckles, deep and low, and wraps a hand around the back of his neck. "You'll like it even better if I take off the mask." He says.

FN-2187 shifts, sitting back up, and Kylo's hand falls down to the small of his back, causing him to shiver from the new sensation. His eyes are hooded when he looks to where he imagines the alpha’s eyes are, “Please...Alpha." He moans lowly.

Kylo Ren removes his hands from FN-2187 and places them under the jaw of his own mask, removing it with a quiet swish of air.

When FN-2187 looks at the alpha, he sees that his pupils are blown out in arousal, nostrils flared, and the tips of his teeth exposed. It makes a wave of arousal gush out of him and he moans.

The alpha grasps the back of his neck again and moves his nose to his own neck, FN-2187 shakes as the pheromones assault his senses. He can't think about anything anymore but how much he absolutely needs this alpha's knot.

"Smells nice?" Kylo rumbles at him, "It's supposed to feel like this, you know that right? That means I'm the only one for you." He laughs at a joke only he knows. "Only my knot belongs in that hole." He growls out.

The alpha grabs him under his ass, flipping them around so FN-2187 is flat on his back. FN-2187 feels an intense urge to flip over and do something, but he doesn't know what! He's never done anything like this before and all his brain is registering is the molten heat in the pit of his stomach and the sweat down his back. His dick is uncomfortably hard, his ass is wet, and he'd probably be embarrassed if he wasn't so aroused.

He squirms around on the bed, trying to get _something_ to happen, _anything_ to relieve that lava heat in his gut.

Suddenly, he feels the alpha grip his neck tightly, right under the swollen glands and FN-2187 goes completely limp. "Calm down omega." Kylo grumbles, “I'll fill you up.” He squeezes his neck and FN-2187 whimpers.

Next thing he knows his pants are off and he's being urged to lay on his stomach. FN-2187's body has a mind of its own as he sticks his ass up high in the air, face smushed into the bed. "Alpha..." He moans out, thighs shaking.

He hears the alpha groan loudly and he shakes as a rush of slick gushes out of him in response. He feels it running, hot and wet, down his thighs and off his cock. 

It's hot and humid in the room and his brain is fogged with the cloying alpha scent, his heart is pounding and he's suffocating from the heat and scent until something hard and warm shoves into him and he feels so satisfyingly full.

He hears the low grunts and moans from the alpha on top of him and his chest fills with pleasure, "Alpha alpha alpha!" He chants, like a siren song. 

He feels the rumbling against his back and the alpha shoving his chest down to the bed every time he fucks himself back to meet the thrusts. "Alpha, ahhh, alph-" 

Kylo growls, fucking long and deep into the him, FN-2187 moaning and mewling from the stretch. He's humping the bed now, bucking back then forward against the bed every time he's plowed into, his cock leaking.

"Yeah, yeah, you like that?” Kylo pants out against his back. 

He starts thrusting harder and harder into him until FN-2187's whole body is flat against the bed and his knot starts to swell against the omega's rim. 

FN-2187's eyes roll back and he whimpers, "Knot me! Knot me! Please alpha!” He shoves back against the alpha, trying to get his knot, "Please! Please!!”

Grabbing him under the waist, Kylo pulls him backwards as thrusts hard once, twice, until his knot pops into the shaking, moaning omega underneath him.

FN-2187 jerks roughly, orgasm shooting out of him when the alpha latches onto his neck, biting hard and marking him forever.

The omega goes limp, purring in the back of his throat, bathing in the hormone rush. 

"Mine." Kylo growls into the side of his neck.


End file.
